


Sentences

by iseula



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseula/pseuds/iseula
Summary: Aqua and Terra's relationship in fifty sentences or more.





	Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Lyssala's work. 
> 
> This is also posted on my tumblr, wait-still-rendering, and my ffnet account, musicbox's will.

1\. She is five and he is seven when they meet.

2\. The first thing he notices is that her hair is blue of all colors.

3\. The first thing she notices is that he is tall - too tall for a seven year old.

4\. She tells him her name is Aqua and he tells her his name is Terra.

5\. From then on it's always Aqua and Terra or Terra and Aqua; whichever you prefer.

6\. They have their first big fight when she is eight and he is ten because Terra decides he's too old to play with her.

7\. When she goes from screaming at him to crying, he doesn't know what to do.

8\. In the end, Terra ends up playing with Aqua because he's found out he hates it when she cries.

9\. At age twelve and age fourteen, the two of them discover what crushes are.

10\. Aqua finds herself a hopeless mess around a boy named Zack Fair.

11\. He's handsome and funny and he breaks her heart.

12\. It happens when she sees him with her a girl named Aerith and they're laughing and flirting and look too happy for words.

13\. Aqua feels her stomach coil as she rips her letter to shreds and flushes it down the toilet, hot tears running down her face.

14\. She decides at age twelve that love isn't worth the trouble. 

15\. Terra, on the other hand, gets his first girlfriend.

16\. They are happy for three months before she breaks it off with him.

17\. He forgets the reason for the girl breaking up with him, but all he can feel is his heart aching and something akin to rage settling in the pit of his stomach.

18\. The only person he talks to for two weeks is Aqua. 

19\. She makes him laugh when he wants to cry and the both of them begin to heal together. 

20\. They meet Ven when Aqua is fourteen and Terra is sixteen. 

21\. Ventus is twelve and the happiest person they've ever met. 

22\. Despite the age difference, they all become great friends and hang out after school.

23\. Upon finding out Ven is being bullied, Aqua makes Terra promise not to do anything rash.

24\. He still does. 

25\. That is how Ven finds himself being apologized to by said bully. 

26\. To this day, neither Aqua or Ven know what Terra did to the kid.

27\. Terra begins to notice how pretty Aqua is.

28\. She's slowly, but surely, coming out of the awkward phase of her teen years.

29\. Puberty hits Terra like a truck. 

30\. It wasn't that he hadn't already been going through puberty, but suddenly he looks taller and stronger.

31\. Aqua notices. 

32\. She takes up writing because it calms her down.

33\. Terra finds some of her writing on accident and can't stop reading. 

34\. Well, not until she catches him and her face becomes as red as a tomato. 

35\. It's awkward between the two of them for a couple days before Ven decides to intervene. 

36\. When Aqua is eighteen, Terra twenty, and Ven sixteen, they all decide to go on a roadtrip together during summer break. 

37\. It is filled with sandcastles, looking for seashells, and ice cream.

38\. Ven cries, just a little, when the trip is over. 

39\. The two of them give Ven lots of hugs and promise to visit during break as both will be in college.

40\. It isn't until Aqua is twenty that she realizes her feelings for Terra.

41\. She's stressing about finals when it happens. 

42\. They're sitting there laughing about one of their inside jokes when his hand brushes up against hers.

43\. She feels a jolt. 

44\. At first she doesn't want to believe it. 

45\. He's her best friend (other than Ven, of course) for crying out loud!

46\. She wonders when it all started. 

47\. Fast forward to New Year's Eve and Aqua, Terra, and Ven are watching the ball drop. 

48\. He looks at her and she looks at him and for some reason she can't stop shaking. 

49\. Right when the ball drops, he leans in and kisses her.

50\. Aqua thinks maybe love is worth it after all. 

51\. Ven screams, "Finally!" and gets a look from Aqua and a noogie from Terra.


End file.
